Serah Farron
Serah Farron is a supporting character in Final Fantasy XIII and the main protagonist in Final Fantasy XIII-2. She is Lightning's younger sister by three years, and Snow Villiers's fiancée. In Final Fantasy XIII, Serah is the first Pulse l'Cie in Cocoon and her destiny is one of the game's central plot points. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Serah sets off on a journey with Noel to find Lightning when all others believe her to be dead. Her reveal counterpart is Raptor Jesus: Because both of them have some connection to religion and time travel. Serah Farron has fought against religious-like organisations and travelled through time with Noel Kriess. They both have almost opposite personalities as well: Serah Farron is a kind and gentle women that fights for what she belives in. Both also useally becomes overshined by other people: in Serah's case it is her sister Lightning, who is her sister rival. Role in the Story She is the main protagonist, while there are several others that gets more screentime. She is the one that drives the story forwards. The story started of with her having a vision about a world that was in complete ruin. Filled with Millitant bronies and unstoppable darkness, she went to find her sister Lightning. But when she arrived just in time to see Garland erase her from existence. This makes her both sad and angry, so she attacked him and defeated him. But before she was able to destroy the warlord, she recieved another vision: This time about the return of Raptor Jesus and his wish to have sex with every woman ever, including herself. This gave Garland just enough time to escape and report to Deus about the situation. She was later shown being able to gather a huge army of warriors in order to fight against Deus and Raptor Jesus and were able to stop the rivalry between Asura and Yasha. Sometimes earlier she also made Hades realize his true personality and fate, but had no choice but to destroy him. Or else, one of her closest friends: Skyla would die. Apperance Now 21 years old, Serah wears a revealing, form-fitting dress of white, reddish-pink, and gold. Her dress consists of a white top, pink sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, criss-crossing pink straps on the sides of her torso, two straps that go over her shoulders into a cross-back shape, a storage pack on her right hip that hangs from her waist, pink and black thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots. Serah retains her earrings and engagement necklace, and also wears a pink choker, short pink sleeves under gray gloves, and two gold armbands, one on each arm, one in the shape of a bird that rests on her left bicep, where her l'Cie brand used to be. Personality Serah has a strong and caring personality, showing concern for Noel's well-being, sometimes offering him words of advice and encouragement, and willing to look out for him as he does for her. Serah is now a grade school teacher, and according to her students, she is strict and has a short temper; she does not tolerate tardiness or misbehavior of any kind, and can be scary when angered, which earned her the nickname "Meanie Miss Farron." Serah says that she is strict because her own teacher was strict, and that "Lightning must have also rubbed off on her". In the Sunleth Waterscape 400 AF, she uses her experience as a teacher to scare a pack of destructive Miniflan back in line. As noted by Snow in ''Episode Zero -Promise-'' and later by Noel, Serah resembles Lightning whenever mad or serious, appearing nice at first but can become intimidating in an instant. Serah also shows that she can hold her own in battle, with or without Noel, despite not having much prior experience in combat. Powers and Abilities Serah has the powers to fight really at both with raw power and with powerful magic spells. She also have the power to pretect other people from taking damage, like when she protected StevenStar when he got his arm cut of. She can also throw spells that hinders the opponents from getting stronger like when she lowered the defense of Garland during their fight and accidently removed his armour and exposed his pink underwear. The purpose for that might have been for a comical effect, but it really helped StevenStar to attack Garland from behind. She is also a very good healer and was able to fully cure Dante, from being close to dieing at the hands of Master Cheif during the final struggle. Relationship to Other Characters *Skyla - Very close friend *Dante - Earned his trust during battle. He is also in love with her. *StevenStar777 - Sees her a true leader of the heroes. *Garland - Archnemesis because he erased Lightning from existence. *Yasha - She convinced him that fighting for Deus is wrong *Asura - She helpt him become friends with Yasha again. *Raven - Sees her as an enemy *Hsien-Ko - One of her closer friends. *Hades - Understands his pain, but have no choice but to fight him Non-Playable relationships *Snow Villiers - Her boyfriend *Discord - One of her greater enemies *Lightning - Her older sister Gallery Serah Farron.png|Render from Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah Farron-.png|Another render from Final Fantasy XIII-2 Tumblr mgdw6eVzi41ql9sewo1 500.png|Serah in the beachwear DLC costume... nice tits Serah-farron.png|Official render from Final Fantasy XIII Serah snow.jpg|Serah togheter with Snow Serah Farron full 949347.jpg|Serah with Mog Video Trivia *Although Aranryanchampion likes her alot more than Lightning, hence her inclusion in the game. They barley interact with eachother in the story, until the very end. Before the final battle. *She was the first female character to be announced. *Her voice actress (Laura Bailey) has a move that references Serah Farron in Super Smash Bros: Harmony of LOLz (Official Edition). *The reason why she is getting along with Dante is probably because he reminds her of Snow. *Aranryanchampion does not know what happens after the final boss in Final Fantasy XIII-2, because he never managed to defeat it. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Sexy Characters